


Última Vez

by Himmak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Card Games, Gen, Nohebi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmak/pseuds/Himmak
Summary: A Nohebi Gakuen não era um time necessariamente unido. Mas naquele dia, sentiram-se atacados por uma tristeza única. A ponto de fazer o capitão do time, Daishou, conversar com o ace, Numai, no qual sempre trocavam farpas, mas naquele dia se juntaram com a intenção de alegrar o time.





	Última Vez

**Author's Note:**

> Se Furudate não deu um final decente pra eles, eu dou. Se tiverem erros de digitação ou na formatação por favor me falem para eu corrigir. A fanart que me inspirou a escrever foi essa: https://twitter.com/tendoodle/status/1325189295141916672 (curtam e apoiem o artista)

Era apenas a segunda derrota oficial do ano, mas a última. A Nohebi havia perdido seu espaço nas ligas nacionais para o time vizinho e rival histórico, Nekoma. O time de verde se perdeu diversas vezes no jogo, houveram erros, apesar de todos jogarem com tudo. Mas o pior foi a falta colossal que Numai, o ace, fazia.

Daishou odiava admitir aquilo, mas o time todo ficou balançado por Numai não estar entre as principais jogadas. Mesmo os mais atrevidos, como Isumi Sakishima, o levantador, não arriscaram jogadas muito ousadas. Suguru talvez tenha sido o único que jogou 100%, pois queria provar que venceriam sem ele.

Tão inútil.

O capitão do time geralmente se sentava no fundo do ônibus, junto com Sakishima e Takachiho, que costumavam badernar e se xingar de todos os nomes possíveis. Mas hoje, só hoje, se sentou na frente, ao lado da pessoa que menos gosta: Kazuma Numai.

Kazuma estava passando um produto gelado em seu pulso machucado quando sentiu o banco ao lado afundar. O que era estranho, pois nunca ninguém sentava ali.

— Se veio pra me provocar, agora não é o momento, estou puto — disse o loiro, pondo a tala imobilizadora após passar o produto.

E com razão, Numai sonhava com os nacionais desde que se entendia por gente. E odiava toda a trapaça que o time fazia, apesar de muitas vezes ter cedido a isso. Ele era o mais frustrado do time, depois de tantas vezes que jogou sem ser substituído, a lesão o impedia de jogar. E agora, depois de nunca terem experimentado o gostinho dos nacionais, tão perto, tudo desmorona e agora Numais, mais do que todos ali, sente o peso de que era o último jogo. O último jogo que nem mesmo jogou direito. 

— Não vim pra isso — o capitão inclinou a cadeira, mostrando ainda um certo ar de deboche e orgulho — Só acho que deveríamos fazer algo pra nos despedir.

— Faça-me o favor, você sabe que não vou com a sua cara

— Não é por mim — interrompeu, olhando-o nos olhos pela primeira vez em três anos para algo que não seja provocação — É pelo Kuguri. E os segundanistas.

Nesse instante, Kazuma olhou para o outro banco solitário na outra ponta, Naoyasu Kuguri dormia com uma almofada de pescoço, seu rosto levemente inchado e um pouco manchado com as lágrimas recém choradas, os cílios ainda molhados. 

Era o seu primeiro ano, mas jogava com a determinação de um terceiranista, embora nunca deixasse parecer. Foi quando notou que não apenas Kuguri, mas todo o time estava abalado. Não ouvia o barulho infernal que Sakishima, Akihiko e Takachiho faziam. Não ouvia Hiroo reclamando baixinho ou Akama rindo alto.

Todo o time dormia. Ou mexia em silêncio em alguma rede social. O único barulho era a conversa baixa dos dois na frente.

Aceitou.

À noite, o ace falou com Akama, o líbero, que era o mais confiável segundo todos ali e que sempre tinha coisas muito desnecessárias na mochila. Por sorte ele tinha cartas.

Não precisava de muito. Na verdade, nenhum deles jogaria se fosse outra pessoa pedindo, mas Akama era o único que valia a pena ali. Não que se odiassem, na verdade se adoravam muito, mas jamais alguém admitiria aquilo.

E nunca jogaram partidas tão longas em cartas, talvez devido ao tanto de jogadores, mas talvez porque todos eram teimosos e não queriam perder de jeito nenhum. Mesmo que fosse apenas uma brincadeira. 

A terceira partida foi a vez de Daishou ganhar.

— Ah, vai se foder, 'tava tão perto... — Takachiho gritava para si.

— Que pena né mores — com o dedo indicador e médio, Suguru pôs na mesa as cartas que escondeu dos jogos, com o sorriso mais sarcástico que conseguiu.

— Ah mano, trapaceando até eu — Akihiko Seguro falou no único tom extremamente alto que consegue falar.

— Tu trapaceou também, seu corno — a voz de Hiroo era letárgica, mas ainda indignada.

— DAONDE ISSO?? 

A risada de Akama ressoava no quarto, ele era mesmo adorável.

— TU VIU MINHAS CARTA TUDO — se o tom de Seguro era alto, Sakishima conseguia ser pior.

— MAS FOI O DAISHOU QUE GANHOU — Seguro rebateu.

Kuguri aproveitava a confusão pra colocar disfarçadamente as cartas que escondeu em cima da mesa.

— Até você, filho? Sinceramente, só decepção esse time — Numai disse, em tom de brincadeira.

— O que tem eu? — Kuguri perguntou baixo e num tom genuinamente confuso, ele conseguia ser mais dissimulado que Daishou.

— NÃO VOU ADMITIR ESSA DERROTA, O SUGURU TRAPACEOU — Sakishima ainda estava no assunto.

— Não é trapaça se ninguém descobrir, né — Daishou ria, debochado.

— O que eu 'tô fazendo aqui? Eu sou um bebê — Hiroo disse baixinho, sabendo é claro que tinha trapaceado também.

— UM BEBÊ — Takachiho ria alto e espalhafatoso, sendo seguido de piadas dos outros da suposta inocência de Hiroo.

Foi no meio da confusão que o técnico apareceu e quase todos se calaram na hora.

— QUE PORRA TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Mas Akama ainda ria descontroladamente.

— Acabou a festa pessoal, aceitem que o pai ganhou — o capitão do time recolhia as cartas bagunçadas.

— Gente, já são duas da manhã — o líbero disse com surpresa após controlar, ou não, seu ataque de risos.

— Amanhã eu quero revanche! — disse Sakishima.

E assim terminava aquele dia. O que talvez fosse o último dia deles juntos como um time de vôlei do Ensino Médio.


End file.
